


My happy place is our Ferris Wheel car

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Also cute brotherly love, Carnival, Cute carnival dates, M/M, hinted sex, someone also tries an elephant ear, someone is not good on spinning rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon have a date at the Smallville Carnival, and Damian and Colin get dragged along. Damian doesn't see the point of fairs, but Colin is there to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My happy place is our Ferris Wheel car

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this. Thanks to TimmyJayBird for the inspiration of Damian on a spinning ride, I loved their headcannon. Also, Hope ya'll enjoy this! I read it a couple times because I love Tim/Damian brotherly love.

            Damian pouted as his older brother dragged him through the stupid carnival. He didn’t know how the teen found joy in such a juvenile concept. The children were loud, the food was disgusting, and the rides played obnoxious music.

            “Stop pouting, Brat.” Tim rolled his eyes as he looked back at his little brother. “The Smallville fair is the best. Kon and I go every year.”

            “I highly doubt something so dirty and loud could be enjoyable.” Damian scowled at the dusty ground, kicked at it with his sneaker. He glanced at Colin’s tattered high tops beside him, nearly falling apart. “I can get you new shoes, Wilkes.”

            “That’s alright. I like these ones. They’re comfy.” Colin smiled. “Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Drake.”

            “It’s just Tim, Colin. And you’re always welcome. I think I see Kon.” Tim stood on his toes and waved over the crowd. He was dressed down in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red hoodie, something Damian wasn’t used to seeing him in. Tim drake was usually the poster child for fashion and perfection in Gotham, usually in slacks and lovely shirts.

            “Conner!” He shouted, jumping slightly to be seen over the mass of people, which Damian thought was undignified but kept that to himself.

            “We’ll have lots of fun, Damian. The church always has a summer carnival at the park and it’s a blast.” Colin said, shaking Damian’s arm. The redhead was dressed in a dark purple plaid button up and worn out jeans, looking right at place among the country hicks.

            “None of this looks fun.” Damian scowled, glaring momentarily at Kon as he finally made his way over and swept Tim up in a kiss. “That’s disgusting.”

            “Shut up, Brat.” Tim said, falling back onto his flat feet. “Why don’t you and Colin go have fun?”

            “You dragged us here and now you’re going to leave us?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow. If he were just going to hang out with Colin, they could have stayed in Gotham.

            “Here’s 40 bucks. Go get some food, ride some rides, play some games, whatever. Just be kids. And get out of my hair.” Tim slapped two twenties in Damian’s palm before latching on to Kon’s arm and heading off towards the rides.

            “It won’t be so bad. Have you ever had an elephant ear?” Colin asked, grasping Damian’s sleeve and tugging him towards the various food booths.

            “I’m a vegetarian, Wilkes.” Damian scoffed as they got in a line. He crossed his arms and pouted down at the ground.

            “No, it’s not like a real elephant ear, Damian. They just call it that. It’s a big pastry.” Colin giggled as he explained. He fished the money from Damian’s jacket pocket and ordered their snack from the grubby man behind the high counter. “You’ll like it.”

            “I highly doubt that.” Damian rolled his eyes but accepted the change from his friend anyways. “We could have stayed in the manor and eaten decent food.”

            “Damian, carnival food is the best!” Colin exclaimed as he received a plate that was too small to hold the doughy pastry perched on it. He thanked the man in the booth before leading his friend over to a slightly sticky table.

            “This place is unsanitary.” Damian scowled at the puddle of soda spilled on the table top.

            “Park it, Mister.” Colin said, pointing to the seat across from him. Colin reached out and pulled a piece of the elephant ear off and popped it in his mouth, humming in delight. “Try it.”

            “How does one eat this without getting sticky sugar all over their hands?” Damian asked, scowling at the cinnamon sugar that was darkening with the grease on top.

            “One doesn’t. You wash your hands after you eat.” Colin shrugged, tearing off another piece. “Just one bite. Please? For me?”

            Damian sighed. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, his best friend could usually convince him to do anything with those little words. He tore off a small bit of pastry and put it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

            “Well?” Colin asked.

            “It’s surprisingly good.” Damian nodded, scowling at the fact of his wrongness. He took another, larger bite. “I suppose you were right about this thing, Wilkes.”

            “See? We can have tons of fun at a carnival, Dames.” Colin smiled, his eyes lighting up, and took another bite.

            Once the pastry was gone and the two had washed their hands – in the _filthy restroom, Wilkes, I’d rather stay sticky –_ Colin was pulling Damian by the hand over to some of the rides. They noticed Conner and Tim in line for the Ferris Wheel, the latter hanging off of the former’s arm, excitedly pointing to the multi colored lights.

            “Those two are disgusting.” Damian scowled as they passed them in favor of a different ride.

            “They’re in love, Dami. I think it’s sweet.” Colin shrugged and tugged Damian into line for a different ride. “You’ll like this ride. It feels like flying.”

            “I highly doubt it. I know what that feels like.” Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again.

            “Don’t be so sour, Damian. Keep an open mind.” Colin smiled brightly as he handed their tickets to the taker. The two of them got into a pod, fastening the belts over their laps. “Hold on tight. It goes fast.”

            “I’ve free fallen off of buildings. This is child’s play.” Damian huffed, but still reaching out to the wheel in the center. The ride started up and began spinning.

            It didn’t go unnoticed that the pod was not only spinning, but going up and down as well. Damian smiled for a moment while Colin laughed. The redhead grasped the wheel in the center and gave it a hard turn, sending their pod spinning even faster.

            Damian felt it in his head first, closing his eyes against the throbbing in his skull. Then he felt it in his gut, the sugar and grease sloshing around. Finally he was grasping the wheel in a tight grip, enough to stop the motion.

            “Dames? You okay?” Colin shouted over the screaming and laughs from the other pods.

            “I think,” Damian took a deep breath, but it did little to calm his stomach, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

            “Dami?” Colin reached out and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Damian looked down at their feet, arms going around his stomach, trying to ease the waves of nausea.

            “I need to get off.” Damian groaned, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside.

            “Just keep looking down, Dames. It’ll be over soon.” Colin said, leaning back slightly. If Damian did get sick, he didn’t want to be in his way.

            After a moment, the ride slow to a stop. Damian was undoing his belt and bolting off of the ride before Colin could even get out of the pod. He tried to fight through the crowd getting off of the ride, but he was still a bit small. By the time he reached the exit gate, he saw Damian leaning over a trash can and vomiting.

* * *

 

            “The stars are so pretty.” Tim said, leaning his head on Kon’s chest. He pointed up at the sky. “That’s the north star. And that there is Ursa Major. And there’s Mars.”

            “I love when you know stuff.” Kon smiled and leaned down for a soft kiss. He pulled back and adjusted his glasses. “Hey, I see your little brother.” Kon pointed down towards the fairgrounds as the Ferris Wheel moved one place down, allowing other passengers off first.

            Tim glanced down as well and saw Damian running off of a ride beside them, making a beeline for a trashcan, and leaning over it.

            “I think he’s sick.” Tim said, leaning over a bit to get a better view. He caught sight of Colin following after him and putting a gentle hand on his back. “We need to get off, I should make sure he’s okay at least.”

            “I can’t get us off, Tim. We’re only 3 cars away, just give it a minute.” Kon said, turning Tim back towards him. The shorter teen sighed and leaned into Kon’s embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort. If he weren’t worried about Damian, he’d suggest they go around again because he never wanted to leave their car.

            When they finally reached the bottom, Tim’s feet hit the ground running. He ran towards where Damian was still leaning over the trash can, dry heaving a few times. His forehead was speckled with sweat and Colin was standing closer, one hand rubbing Damian’s back and the other squeezing his arm.

            “Damain, are you alright?” Tim asked, but the youngest Wayne just coughed and threw up once more. Tim scrunched his nose up at the smell of bile.

            “We shared an elephant ear and then Damian got sick on the tilt-a-whurl.” Colin explained. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think the spinning would make him sick.”

            “It’s not your fault, Colin. I didn’t know he got sick on rides, either.” Tim shook his head and leaned over his younger brother, hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. “Damian? You okay, now?”

            “An elephant ear is not a pleasant taste coming up.” Damian groaned, finally stepping back from the trash can.

            “I’m going to go get him some ginger ale.” Kon said, gently squeezing Tim’s arm before striding off towards the food booths.

            “Let’s sit down here.” Tim suggested, steering Damian by the shoulders to a nearby bench. “You feel better?”

            “No.” Damian grumbled, curling in on himself.

            “What hurts?” Tim asked, reaching out and bringing Damian closer to him, leaning the younger boy on his chest. He didn’t threaten to kill him, so Tim assumed the youngest of the bunch was okay with the contact.

            “Everything. I’m dizzy.” Damian mumbled. Tim brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead, continuing to card his fingers through the 11-year-old’s sort locks.

            “Here you go, Damian.” Kon said, returning with a bottle of ginger ale. Damian took it and grimaced.

            “I hate ginger ale.”

            “It’ll make you feel better.” Tim tried, rubbing up and down Damian’s arm. The pre-teen took a cautious sip and swallowed begrudgingly. “Better?”

            “No.” Damian mumbled and crossed his arms. Tim sighed and leaned his head on top of Damian’s.

            “I think maybe I should take them home, Kon.” Tim decided, looking up at his boyfriend. “I don’t think Damian is up for a carnival tonight.”

            “Are you sure air travel is such a good idea?” Kon asked, looking worriedly at the child gathered in his boyfriend’s arms. As much as Tim and Damian got on each other’s nerves and tried to maim each other, Tim’s big brother instinct always came out when Damian was upset or hurt.

            “Maybe not. Maybe I should call Bruce and tell him we’re staying at the farm tonight.” Tim shook his head. Damian opened his eyes and looked over at his friend, who had been quiet the whole time.

            Colin looked sad, but not about the carnival. He was worried and upset about Damian, probably feeling guilty.

            “I do not wish to leave, yet.” Damian blurted out. “I am not up to being in a car, yet.”

            “No? Still feel dizzy?” Tim asked, looking down at him.

            “I do. Wilkes and Kent should go enjoy the fair.” Damian glanced over at Colin, who’s face perked up at the sound of his name.

            “You sure, Dames?” Colin asked, looking between Damian and Conner. The meta looked just as surprised as he did.

            “I’m sure. I’ll stay here until I feel well enough to move.” Damian nodded and leaned heavier on Tim’s chest.

            “If you’re sure. Feel better, Damian.” Colin reached out and pat Damian’s knee before turning to Conner.

            “If you need anything, just say so. I’ll hear you.” Kon leaned down and kissed Tim’s forehead before clapping Colin on the shoulder and leading him away from the Wayne brothers.

            “You want me to stay here with you?” Tim asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Damian’s face. The boy scowled and nuzzled into Tim’s t-shirt.

            “- _tt_ -, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Damian scoffed. Tim smiled softly and curled his arms around his little brother.

* * *

 

            “I feel bad that Damian got sick.” Colin said, leaning against the booth Conner was standing in front of.

            “He’ll be okay. People get sick on those things all the time. Especially if you’re not used to that sort of thing.” Kon shrugged and aimed another baseball. He had played a few times already, trading up the prize each time.

            “I thought it’d be fun. That’s one of my favorite rides.” Colin shrugged and watched as the ball soared through the air, shattering a bottle into green shards.

            “Actually, mine too. I took a girl on a date here once, and she threw up all over the ride. That was the last time I brought a first date here. Tim’s been my carnival buddy ever since.” Conner smirked as he threw another ball, breaking another glass.

            “What did you do?” Colin asked, glancing up. He had never been good at sports, and he was actually very impressed with Conner’s aim.

            “Well after she calmed down and we got cleaned up I won her this little stuffed bunny from one of the games.” Kon shrugged as he was handed three more tennis balls. “I’ve gotten really good at this game over the years.

            “I’m no good at stuff like this.” Colin shook his head, watching as another bottle broke apart.

            “I can teach you. Here, give the kid a few.” Kon said, slapping five on the counter. The  worker set three tattered baseballs on the counter in front of the pair. Colin picked one up and examined it.

            “Your prize depends on how many you break.” He explained again, shrugging as he moved out of the way.

            “Okay, now what you want to do is aim at the wall behind the bottle.” Kon said, wrapping himself around Colin and adjusting his form. “And give it all the strength you have. Straight as an arrow.” Kon said, stepping back and letting Colin give it a try. The ball missed and sailed to the back of the tent, landing with a thud.

            “Told you I’m no good at this.” Colin pouted.

            “No, you’re okay. Just have to fix your aim. Here, watch my follow through.” Conner said, winding up once more and throwing a ball, another bottle down. “Make sure you keep your arm going. Go ahead and try again.”

            Colin took a deep breath, getting back into the stance Kon had shown him. He took another deep breath as he wound up and threw the ball. He watched as it connected with a bottle, breaking the neck off.

            “There you go, Kid. See? Just takes a bit of know-how.” Kon smiled before he threw his last baseball. Once the bottle it hit shattered, he reached over and put a hand on Colin’s shoulder. “Let’s see you do that again, huh?”

            “Okay!” Colin perked up as he picked up the last baseball. He wound up just like Conner showed him, letting his arm follow through. A second bottle shattered loudly when it was hit.

            “Great job, Kiddo!” Kon held up his hand, which Colin smacked excitedly.

            “I did it!” Colin bounced on the balls of his feet. “Thanks for teaching me, Mr. Kent.”

            “Conner. And no problem.” Kon waved him off and looked over at the attendant expectantly.

            “You did good, Kid. Here, I’ll let you throw a free one.” The man said, passing another baseball to Colin. “No charge.”

            The pre-teen wound up once more and threw with all his strength. A brown beer bottle split apart under the pressure.

            “Alright, Kid, you can pick from one of these prizes on this shelf.” The man motioned to a shelf behind him, full of multi-colored stuffed animals. “And you can pick any prize you want, Sir. You made the quota.”

            “Go ahead and pick, Kiddo. You’ve earned it.” Kon put his hands on Colin’s shoulders, smiling proudly at the kid. The redhead lit up at the idea of actually winning one of the games. He usually just played for fun, not to win.

            “Can I have the green dog?” Colin pointed to the little stuffed dog, all green except for the black eyes and pink tongue sticking out.

            “Sure thing. And you?” The man reached behind him and grabbed the dog, handing it to Colin. He kept staring at it, hugging it to his chest, while Kon pointed out the large bear hanging from the corner of the tent.

* * *

 

            “Kon, what did you do?” Tim asked with a chuckle. Damian was back to sitting up, sipping the ginger ale despite his hatred of it. They both glanced over when they saw Conner carrying a giant, light blue teddy bear.

            “Broke a few bottles with a few dozen baseballs.” Kon shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Tim leapt up and threw his arms around his boyfriend as much as he could, standing on his toes for a kiss.

            “Are you feeling better, Dames?” Colin asked, standing beside his best friend.

            “I suppose so.” Damian nodded, looking up. Colin had a shy smile on his face. “Is something wrong?”

            “Well, I felt bad about what happened, so I got you this.” Colin pulled the stuffed dog out from behind his back, holding it out in front of Damian. “I hope it makes you feel better.”          

            Damian took it gently, holding it like it was a fragile flower.

            “Did you win this for me, Colin?” He asked softly. It wasn’t spectacular, but he had never received a stuffed animal from anyone before. The redhead blushed and nodded, feeling tongue tied. “That is sweet of you, Wilkes. Thank you.” Damian smiled softly, for the second time that evening. He stretched up and placed a quick kiss on Colin’s cheek, which turned the other pre-teen even more red.

            “They are too cute.” Tim said, glancing over as Colin sat down beside Damian, gesturing wildly and recounting how he won the toy.

            “They’re good kids.” Kon said, pulling Tim back against his chest and resting his chin on top of his head. “What are you going to name him?” Tim held the large bear out in front of him, tilting his head in thought.

            “I like Remy.” He nodded finally. Kon chuckled.

            “Remy it is.” He placed a kiss on the crown of Tim’s head and swayed them back and forth. “Think the kid is up for a car ride?”

* * *

 

            “Here we go, Kid. Sorry we don’t have a guest room, but the pull out couch is pretty comfy.” Kon said as he turned down the blankets on the pull-out. The guest room was taken up for the time being by Pa’s junk that he had cleaned out of the barn that he had to put up in the attic.

            “This is fine. Thank you, Conner.” Colin nodded. Tim swayed back and forth with Damian on his back, the latter having fallen asleep on the car ride. “And thank you for the pajamas.”

            “No problem, Kiddo. Hope they fit okay.” Conner ruffled the mop of hair on Colin’s head. He had dug out a few large t-shirts for the boys to wear to sleep in as well as some pajama pants he had out-grown years prior.

            “Damian? We’re at the farm. Think you’re awake enough to get your pajamas on?” Tim asked as he set Damian down on the bed. The dark-haired boy rubbed his eyes and blinked against the light.

            “Feeling okay, still?” Kon asked, setting the pajamas for Damian beside him. Damian nodded.

            “Okay. Conner and I are going to head up to bed, then. We’re right upstairs if you need anything.” Tim said. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his younger brother’s forehead, which Damian groaned and grimaced at, but didn’t push the older away.

            “Goodnight, guys.” Kon waved as the couple headed up stairs. He heard the muffled sounds of the boys’ conversation, trying to tune them out. He stuck his arm around Tim’s shoulders and kissed his temple.

            “Despite everything, I had a lot of fun tonight, Kon.” Tim nodded as he cuddled into Remy.

            “I did too. Colin’s a great kid.” Kon nodded. He had told Tim about their moment at the game booth while the two boys dozed in the back seat of the pick-up truck.

            “He’s sweet.” Tim nodded as he pushed open the door to Kon’s bedroom. He was greeted with the soft light of dozens of candles and a few roses placed on the bed. “Kon what did you do?”

            “Happy anniversary, Tim.” Kon said, his eyes glowing in the candle light.

            “Oh, Kon.” Tim sighed happily, glancing down at the floor. “I totally forgot, I’ve been so busy-“

            “It’s okay. I love you anyways.” Conner took the teddy bear from his boyfriend’s arms and set it in his desk chair, careful to keep it away from the flames. He turned back and wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist.

            “This is so sweet, Kon. I love you too.” Tim stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend hungrily, tongues and lips moving together in warm unison. When they finally broke apart and Tim was trying to fight his light-headedness, he put his head on Kon’s chest. “Remember our first kiss?”

            “How could I forget? That’s why we go on the Ferris Wheel every year.” Kon smiled and rocked them back and forth.

The first time they kissed had been the time Kon first invited Tim to the carnival, hoping to share his favorite time of year with his best friend. They rode the Ferris Wheel during the firework show, and by the time they got to the top, they were both so swept up in the moment they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

“So, I know this is going to sound like a stupid question, but what’s the plan for tonight?” Tim asked, looking up at Kon through his long eyelashes. Kon chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

 

            “Dami? You awake?” Colin asked, rolling onto his side. The room was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the window. The redhead had tried to fall asleep, but thoughts kept swimming through his head.

            “What is it, Wilkes?” Damian asked, not opening his eyes. He had the stuffed dog tucked under his arm and was curled under all of the spare blankets Conner had brought them while Colin was only under the sheet.

            “I-I’m sorry you got sick today.” Colin stammered, rolling back over onto his back.

            “Was that all you woke me up to say?” Damian rolled over to face his friend. Colin blushed and shook his head. “Then out with it, Wilkes.”

            “I, uh, I,” Colin muttered, eyes looking everywhere but his friend. He took a deep breath before he leaned over to quickly place a kiss on Damian’s cheek, then flopped back and stared at the ceiling.

            Damian froze for a moment, watching Colin’s face slowly turn redder, his freckles vanishing behind the blush. After processing what had happened, he scooted closer to his friend until he was curled up beside him and took one of his hands in his.

            “Damian?”

            “Go to sleep, Wilkes. It has been an exhausting day.” Damian closed his eyes, snuggling into Colin’s pillow that they were sharing.


End file.
